darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Dublai (Rosate)
Name: Gerald Dublai Gender: Male Age: 23 Element: Light(Water) Signature Spells: Healing (Light) Light Binding (Light): The ability to use orbs of Light Energy to restrain an enemy against a solid object. Sufficient magical or physical stress can break this restraint. Water Pulse (Water): A sheet of water, ranging in size depending on Gerald’s preference, is shot out of his hand, to push away an attacker. Starting Weapons: A metal bracer and and chainmail glove that are on Gerald’s right arm, which has a retractable metal plate that pops out to form a shield. This bracer is white, and the shield itself is a silver color. A white snub-nose, 6-shot 44. Magnum. with ornate silverwork in the handle. This Magnum is always used in the right hand, because it does not impede the bracer’s function. A longsword with a frosted-looking blade. The pommel is white with a blue-tint silver pattern enveloping it, which has a small blade that can extend from the pommel like a switchblade. This blade’s metal has the same appearance as the main blade. This sword is always used in the left hand, so it can be used in conjunction with his bracer. Description: Gerald Dublai is a 5’ 11" caucasian male. He is rather thin, and his arms are smooth. He has no visible muscle, but despite that is rather strong. He has green eyes, and brown hair. Dublai is a peaceful person, who attempts to avoid conflict. However, due to his childhood, he has no reservations about killing people to attempt to do the same to him like most WF members do. He also feels threatened easily by certain situations, usually involving police brutality. However, he makes his best effort to restrain himself as he travels the city to find people that need help. Clothes: Gerald generally wears a grey t-shirt under a plain white hooded robe, worn open, with the hood down, with black trim around the sleeves, hem, neck, hood, and where the robe parts. He also wears grey cargo pants. He wears a grey and black sheath for his sword on his right side, and an identical-colored hoster for his Magnum on his left side. Bio: Gerald Dublai was born to Cherise Martha Dublai and Brendan Dublai in the Slums of Daverhaven. Brendan Dublai was arrested for tresspassing when he was caught trying to take food from the house of a rich person about 12 blocks down the street. This person was a very influential person in the government, and had Brendan executed. At this point, Gerald was 6. Cherise Dublai was beaten to death by Enforcers in an alley after she was seen attacking a man with a knife. Due to the nature of Cherise’s attacks on the man, and the reputation of Daverhaven, the police did not properly question Cherise. They instead began to assault her immediately. When Cherise fought back, the police killed her ‘in self defence.’ Gerald was 13 at this time. Gerald, having heard the full account of both these events from several of his friends in the community, he became very bitter, especially towards the government. He joined the community and gang of homeless people known as the Daverish, whom lived together in the alleys, at the age of 14. They often engaged in muggings of people for their money. Due to there being no public school in the area, virtually ALL the poor people in the Daverhaven district had no education. Gerald, however, learned to heal using his light magic, due to the injuries many of the Daverish got in their muggings and fights. One day, when Gerald was 19, a member of the White Task Force named Veronica, a friend of the Daverish community, found Gerald healing someone. She observed Gerald unnoticed, as Gerald is usually not disturbed in the area he uses as a ‘Hospital’. When he was done, Veronica asked Gerald how long he had been healing people. Gerald informed here that he had been healing people for around 4 1/2 years, and Veronica told Gerald that he had an aptitude for healing. She then offered to bring him to some members of the White Task Force to see if he would be interested in joining. Gerald refused, telling Veronica that he ‘wanted nothing to do with the fuckers in the Council and their local lapdogs.’ Veronica informed Gerald that the White Task Force had no affiliation with any government. She explained that the majority of members also have problems with the government, due to the fact that they favor the rich and allow the poor to suffer, and refuse to keep their law enforcement in check. She also explained that they often refer people who want to help heal people but do not wish to be separate from the government to the Hospitals and Emergency Services of the city, so there are few people who agree with the government in the White Task Force. Gerald said goodbye to the Darvish, and joined the White Task Force. He learned to hone his healing, and was taught water magic when they discovered that his father was a water mage. Having learned many things, including healing magics, Gerald talked to the local Imperis members of the White Task Force. They decided as a group that they should make an effort to help feed, clothe, house, and educate the people in the city’s slums, Daverhaven and Uri. Gerald and Veronica, who had become his mentor in healing, also made it their personal goal to stop the on and off gang wars between Daverhaven and Uri. Gerald has been in the White Task Force for 4 years, and often workes together with his unofficial partner, Veronica. (25) Category:Characters